Love in the End Zone
by Mrs.Rangel16
Summary: new summary! First story, ever. Tragic things may happen but you can always find love in the endzone. Summary sucks i know. Full sumary inside! Rated M for later chapter. Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**Love in the End Zone**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Summary: North High burned down during a normal school day. Some students decide East High is the place to go. Nick(**A.N think Taylor Lautner**) and others join Gabriella, Troy, and the gang there. Nick has his eye on Gabriella, but to no one else's knowledge so does Troy. But when Nick joins the football team, with Troy, Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Ryan, he sees Gabriella and befriends her, but she's a little hesitant and nervous around Nick, but he doesn't understand why. But soon learns that her father lost his life trying to save Nick's. **Summary sucks but it's my first story so stick around for me. Review and tell me if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A.N.** First story I hoping it comes out okay. I'm not sure how many chapters there's going to be or how long each chapter will be. I have the first 6 chapters written and I'm working on chapter 7. I hope you guys enjoy. I think its going to start off kind of slow and it's going to be kind of sad, but stick with me. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.

**August 30, 2010, 10:45 AM, North High**

It's almost lunch time when a fire starts in the cafeteria. It's free period so Nick, a junior, is in the weight room working out and trying to clear his head. He has his earbuds in his ears as he lifts weights on the bench press. The next thing he knew the lights went out. He stood up quickly and went to the weight room door, he opened it only to find flames and smoke filling the hallway. He backed up into the room and yelled help as loud as he could. A few seconds later a fireman came rushing in and took Nick and started moving quickly for the exit, when Nick saw the door for outside he ran towards it as fast as he could, breaking away from the fireman. He got out just before the ceiling caved in crushing the fireman. Nick turned to thank the fireman but couldn't find him, and then Nick was taken to the hospital to get checked out to make sure his burns weren't bad. After the flames were put out and all students and staff were accounted for, the fireman counted themselves and saw that they were missing one. Once they found the body, Chief Bolton was contacted and the body was taken away. The Chief sat at his desk trying to hold in his emotions. "How do I break the news to them?" He sighed and dialed the number of his coworker/ best friend's wife. "Maria Montez, how can I help you?"

"Maria its Jack, I have some very bad news for you…"

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A.N- Here's the second chapter! I'm currently writing chapter 10 and its going smoothly. Please review I want feedback. Loves guys, enjoy!

**August 30, 2010, 12:30 P.M, Montez household**

Maria Montez sat on the couch, staring off into space, completely in shock. She had come home from work after finding out she had lost her husband. There were many thought that ran through her head," _How am I going to survive without him_," "_How will I tell Gabi_," "_How hard is it going to be for her_?" The next thing she knew it was 3:00, and she heard her daughter's voice, "Momma, I'm home. Troy's with me." Quickly, Maria wiped her cheeks removing the tears, and then she looked up to see her daughter and her daughter's best friend walked into the living room. Troy put their bags down, and took his arm his arm off of Gabriella's shoulder. "Hey Maria is everything okay?" Maria looked at the young man that she has known since he was born. "Troy, I need to talk to Gabi, and I'm pretty sure your parents need to talk to you also." Troy looked at Gabriella, who looked frightened, then he nodded and hugged her then hugged Maria. Then as he was passing Gabriella he kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later, Brie," After getting a slight nod from her, he grabbed his backpack and drove home.

Gabriella sat down on the couch with her mom, "What's wrong mom?" "Gabi, I got a call today from Jack. There was a fire at North High, and your dad was inside," she paused to look at her daughter's face, tears were in both of the women's eyes, "sweetheart…..t-the roof c-caved in….your dad didn't get out in time." Maria started sobbing as did Gabriella. They held each other tightly, just needing each other's support.

Later on that night Troy was sitting on his bed after finding out about Gabriella's dad. He had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. He was holding his phone in his hand not knowing whether to call or give her space. He heard a knock at his door, and after saying a quiet, "come in," his mom came in slowly. "How are you holding up, love?" Lucille sat down next to her son, "I've been better, ma," Troy laid his head on his mom's shoulder. "It's going to be hard, we've known the Montez family since your father and I were in high school. You've known Gabi since you both were little, but I promise things will get better." "I know, ma, I'm just worried about Brie, ya know?" "Yes I do, love," she smiled knowing her son's feeling for Gabriella were very strong. "Get some sleep, Troy, today has been a long day," she kissed his cheek, and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Troy changed out of his clothes leaving on his boxers and laid in bed. He grabbed his phone and wrote a quick text, "_If you need me I'm here anytime_," then he sent it and turned onto his back. After a few minutes, sleep took over his body.

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A.N- hey guys I'm getting like no reviews on this story. Are you guys reading and not liking or what? I'm sorry if this is an awful story, and I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. It's just something that came to mind one day and I wanted to write it. I'm going to continue posting and hopefully people will start reading. Thank you to every one who is reading and thank you to plambeach who added me to their alerts, I hope you are enjoying this story.

The next morning Gabriella woke up with red, puffy, sore eyes. She looked over at her nightstand and saw that the notification light on her phone was blinking. She moved slowly and grabbed it then groaned there were 20 missed called, 10 voice mails, and 15 texts. She bit her lip as she listened to all the voice mails and read the texts from all of her friends. She smiled when she saw the text from Troy. She wouldn't admit it but she's been in love with Troy for years, but is too afraid to tell him. She decided to text everyone except Troy in a group text. She looked at the clock and decided to call him since it after 10 AM. He answered on the second ring, "Hey Brie, how are you feeling?" She bit her lip, "As well as I can, can we hang out today, please?" "Sure Brie, meet me at the park in ten." "Thanks, Troy." She hangs up the phone and takes a shower. When she dries off she gets dressed in her favorite T-shirt and huge athletic shorts and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She walks downstairs and reads a note from her mom: _Gabi, I had to run out for a bit. I'll be back soon. Lots of love, Mom._ Gabriella grabbed an apple and walked to the park. When she got there, Troy was leaning against their favorite tree, wearing a blue T-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. As soon as he saw her, he walked over and held her in his arms tightly, and she broke down holding onto his waist burying her face into his chest. "Let it out Brie I'm here," he whispered into her hair. "Don't…let…g-go…p-please….don't… let…go." "I won't Brie, I promise." Troy sat down slowly with his back against the tree. They stayed there most of the day whispering back and forth and just relaxing. They went home in time for dinner, but later that night Gabriella was thinking about her conversation. The thing that stuck with Gabriella most was when Troy said, "He died a hero Brie, he saved that Nick guy's life. He died a hero."


	5. Chapter 5

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The next few weeks were a blur for Gabriella. She went to school after a week, they had the funeral, and some students from North High started at East High. The only thing she remembered was that Troy and her other friends were always around which she liked because she didn't want to be alone. Today is the start of a new week and the beginning of football tryouts. Gabriella had promised Troy, during freshman year, that she would be at every practice and every game, so today was no different. After school she sat with Taylor (Chad's girlfriend), Sharpay (Zeke's girlfriend), Martha (Jason's girlfriend), and Kelsi (Ryan's girlfriend). When the boys walked onto the field, Gabriella's eyes looked for Troy and found him talking to the new guy, Nick. She remembered watching the news the night when her dad died, and Nick was being interviewed by a reporter. Nick told everyone what had happened to him and said that when he looked back to thank the fireman he couldn't find him. It was later confirmed that the fireman was her dad. She looked down quickly feeling tears roll down her cheeks. She hadn't thought about her dad since the funeral. Suddenly, she felt arms around her and looked up to see Taylor hugging her. Gabriella laid her head on Taylor's shoulder and cried. Taylor rubbed Gabriella's arm softly and saw Troy look over. Taylor shook her head and mouthed, "Practice." Troy sighed and nodded slowly. The girls comforted Gabriella through out the entire practice, even after she had calmed down. The girls watched the guys tryout, then at the end they all walked over and the boyfriends kissed the girlfriends. As for Troy and Gabriella he hugs he tightly, "Are you okay, I saw what happened earlier." She nods slowly then pulls away and whispers, "Go shower, then we can hang out." Troy nods and hugs her again then walks to the locker room with the rest of the guys. When the guys come back Gabriella notices Nick is with them. She looks away biting her lip, but when Troy says he name, while introducing Nick to everyone, she smiles and waves slightly. He smiles at her warmly and winks. Troy smiles, "It's okay if Nick hangs out with us, right?" "Yeah," everyone says together then they break out laughing. Troy looks at Gabriella and walks over to her taking her hand. She jumps from her thoughts, "Its okay, it's only me, Brie." "Oh sorry I must have zoned out." "Its okay, Nick is coming with us to hang out, okay?" Gabriella nods trying to hide her nervousness and the group walks to the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Gabriella had been distant for all of the 30 minutes that the group had been walking around the mall. Everyone noticed but didn't say anything. Troy stayed close to her worried that something was very wrong. At one point when Troy looked down at her, she was staring hard at Nick. Troy put his hand on her back and leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear, "Brie, are you okay?" "Y-yeah I'm fine just thinking I guess." Troy chuckled, "Well I can see that Brie, but what are you thinking about?" Gabriella shook her head, "Not here Troy I'll tell you later." Troy sighed but said okay not wanting to make her upset. When everyone decided it was time to go home, Nick came up to Gabriella, "Hey, Gabriella, can I talk to you for a second?" She hesitated but slowly nodded. When they stepped away from the group Nick took a deep breath, "Gabriella, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this Friday?" Gabriella bit her lip, "_I shouldn't blame him for what happened to daddy," _she thought. She looked up at Nick, "Okay sure Nick." Nick smiled, "Awesome how's Friday at 8, I'll pick you up?" She nodded and they walked back to the group.

Later that night Troy was hanging out at Gabriella's house watching movies. Troy paused the movie, "Hey Brie, you never told me what you were thinking earlier." Gabriella groaned, "Troy let's just watch the movie." "Brie I'm worried about you, you shouldn't keep things inside especially not so soon after….you know." Gabriella looked at Troy annoyed and raised her voice, "No I don't know Troy why don't you just say it. Why can't you just say that he's dead, huh? I'm not going to go all depressed just because you say it, okay? But I want my privacy I deserve privacy just like everyone else!" Troy looked at her shocked before snapping out of it, "Fine, Gabriella your dad is dead you shouldn't keep things inside especially since he just died, is that better for you!" Troy stood up and left, feeling a little hurt and confused. He thought they told each other everything; maybe they weren't as close as he thought.

**A.N- I'm sorry that my chapters are so short I sit here writing them down, but then when I write them on the computer they aren't even a page most of the time. Anyways I hope whoever is reading out there that you are enjoying it. Please review I'll take anything to know that people are reading. So for the next chapter to come up I want at least 3 people to comment even if its just saying I'm reading it. That would be awesome. Loves!**

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A.N- O.M.G guys thanks for the comments. I love reading them that's what I want at least 3 reviews before I post next time. I hope that not too much to ask. Thanks for reading. Here's chapter 6, enjoy and review. LOVES!**

It was Friday, Troy and Gabriella hadn't worked anything out. She had ignored him, in the hall, the day after the argument so he decided to do the same to her. Today was the Friday that the coach posted the team list and it was tradition that after school the group would go together to see it. So after school they met in the hall, Troy looked at Gabriella as she came up and walked over to her, "I know you are mad at me but for right now let's put aside our differences for the group." She nodded and walked around him. When the group walked to the gym doors to see the list the boys stepped forward and looked silently. All the boys had made the team. Everyone hugged and cheered. When troy turned to Gabriella he pulled her into his arms and spun her around. When he put her down they said, "I'm sorry," at the same time then laughed. They knew that the fight was long over and the best friends hugged again.

That night Nick arrived at Gabriella's house and 8:00. Maria answered the door with a smile, "You must be Nick, come in Gabi should be down shortly." Nick came in and as Maria was closing the Gabriella walked down the stairs. She was dressed in a black dress that hugged her curves and stopped mid-thigh, light makeup, black pumps, and left her hair down in its natural curls. Nick smiled, "You look beautiful." Gabriella blushed, "Thanks you look nice too." Nick was wearing a white button down shirt tucked into black pants with a black tie. They left shortly after and want to a fancy restaurant. During dinner Nick did most of the talking, mostly about how rich his family was and talked a very high of himself, not really letting Gabriella talk at all. _"Very cocky,"_ she thought to herself. After dinner, Nick drove Gabriella home, "I had a lot of fun, Gabriella, why don't we do it again soon." "Um… sure just tell me when," she smiled slightly and went to get out of the car. Just as she was about to open the door Nick stopped her by touching her hand. She looked at him; he leaned over and kissed her cheek quickly then pulled back, "Goodnight." Gabriella bit her lip, "Goodnight." She got out of the car quickly and walked inside. Her mom asked her how her date went, Gabriella answered with a quick fine and went upstairs.

**A.N- I promise it will be Troyella soon just stick with me. I hoped you enjoyed. Until next time, loveys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A.N- I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter really is my story that bad. I've stayed at 5 comments for weeks. I have just finished chapter 13 and starting chapter 14 tonight. Please bear with me, this is a Troyella story I promise I just have this story in my mind and I'm sorry if it isn't going the way you like. Please leave comments even if they are I hate your story or whatever I still want to read cause my heart breaks a little when I see that the comments have stayed at 5. Please review….. here's chapter 7 I hope you enjoy.**

Two weeks have passed since Nick and Gabriella's date. They went on two more dates since their first. They were getting closer and they had planned on going to a party after the game on Friday (today is Thursday). In free period the gang decided to hang out in the courtyard. The boys were playing around while the girls talking in a circle. "So Gabi how is everything with Nick," Taylor asked. "It's good," she smiles, "we're going to the party together after the big game tomorrow." The girls clapped happily then Nick came over. Gabriella smiled then stood up to hug him. He hugged her back, "Hey I need to ask you something," Nick took her hand and they went to a bench as they were walking past the guys Gabriella looked at Troy, brown met blue, then Gabriella frowned when Troy looked away from her. Nick and Gabriella sat down on the bench and he held her hands, "So, Gabs, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend? I've had a lot of fun on our dates." Gabriella looked up and Nick and smiled, "I would love to be your girlfriend." Nick smiled and kissed her then they walked back to their friends. Free period ended and they walked to their classes. After school Nick saw Gabriella at her locker. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey, girlfriend." She giggles and turned to face him, "Hey, yourself." They kissed and Nick moved his hands down to Gabriella's ass. She pulled away quickly Nick has been touchy and feely ever since their second date. "I said no Nick, I'm not ready." "Why not Gabriella I have needs you know?" "I'm just not ready okay?" Gabriella walked off towards the football field deep her own thoughts. Then she heard that deep, sexy voice that she knew well and loved so much, "Hey Brie." "Hey Troy are you ready for the big game tomorrow?" "Hell yeah, I'm ready to kick some West High ass!" Gabriella giggled, "You always do, Wildcat." "I gotta go to the field I'll see you later, okay?" "Okay Wildcat," they hugged and Gabriella watched him walk away. Then, she walked to the bleachers and sat down with the girls not noticing the angry, jealous look on her boyfriend's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A.N: **Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm going to put up this chapter and chapter 9 today. Hope you enjoy. There's a lot of drama in these two chapters but stick with me. Thanks!

It was Friday, the day of the big first game and the party, everyone was wearing red and white. All the football players were wearing their jerseys and their girlfriends all made shirts with their boyfriend's numbers on the back. Nick and Gabriella were hanging out by the locker room when Troy walked up. "Hey Brie, Nick." "Hey Troy," Gabriella pulled away from Nick and hugged Troy. Troy leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We need to hang out this weekend." Gabriella nodded, "We will I promise." Troy smiled, "I'm holding you to that," Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek, "Good luck tonight, Troy, I'll see you at the party." Troy nodded and went into the locker room. Gabriella turned and frowned at the flash of anger that crossed her boyfriend's face, "Why do you hang out with him Gabs?" "Because he's my best friend, Nick. Why does he bother you so much?" "Because Gabs the way you act around each other, its like you're together." "Nick, don't worry so much we aren't together. It could never happen." Gabriella bit her lip as she thought to herself, "_I wish it would though._" She kissed Nick softly, "You should get in there, I'll see you after the game." He kissed her cheek and nodded, "I'll see you then." Gabriella walked to the bleachers, and Nick went inside the locker room and talked to come of his North High friends.

* * *

><p>The seconds were running down and the football player ran across the 10 yard line then made the touchdown, quarter back Troy Bolton just won the game for East High. He was put up on the other players' shoulders, but he only looked to one person, and smiled when he saw her smiling back. Gabriella was jumping up and down cheering with the crowd and smiled when she caught Troy's eye. She felt bad because she should have been watching Nick, but her eyes always stayed on Troy. She followed the rest of the girlfriends to the locker room and waited for the team. When she saw Nick she hugged him tightly, "Congratulations, Nick you did great." "Thanks, babe we should get going." "Hold on I want to see Troy first." Nick rolled his eyes, "Gabs, you will see him at the party, lets go." "No, I'll meet you at the car." Nick felt his fists clench and walked off punching a locker as he went. Gabriella stood there scared watching him go. Then she turned and saw Troy coming out of the locker room. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, he laughed and picked her up holding her close. "You did amazing Wildcat, I'm so proud of you." Troy set her down but kept her close as he buried his face into her hair, "Thanks Brie I'm glad you were here." Gabriella and Troy talked together to the parking lot. Troy had his arm around her shoulders and Gabriella had her arm around his back. When they got outside Nick was by his car talking to his North High friends, when he saw Troy and Gabriella together his anger flared, "Bolton get your own damn girlfriend and stay the fuck away from mine." "Dude chill out what id your problem," Troy pulled Gabriella closer protectively. "You're my problem Bolton. Let's go Gabriella." Gabriella got into the car quickly not wanting to start a fight. Nick sped off and 15 minutes later they pulled up to the party. Nick got out first then went around and opened the door for Gabriella. She got out quickly and they walked inside. People were dancing and drinking. The music was so loud that it made Gabriella's head hurt, but she wanted to act like everyone else even if for one night and forget her problems. After about 3 beers and a lot of dancing Gabriella knew she was drunk. She also noticed that Troy wasn't there which ruined her mood more which in turn made her drink more.<p>

* * *

><p>After being there for about an hour she looked up at Nick, "Where's the bathroom?" "Up the stairs third door on the right." "I'll be right back," She kissed him quickly and went upstairs. Nick got out his phone and texted someone quickly "<em>she's coming.<em>" When she got the third door she knocked and when she got no answer she opened the door. She went inside the room looking for a light. Her hand was about to turn on the light when she was grabbed and the door was slammed closed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Gabriella was grabbed around the waist and hand a hand come up and cover her mouth to muffle her scream. She was pinned on the bed with a guy, "You're gonna have some fun little bitch." The guy looked up as Nick came in, "Get out dude." The guy ran out and Nick locked the door and pushed Gabriella back down on the bed since she started to get up. He hovered over her and tied her hands and feet to the bed, "Since you want to act like a whore and tease me I'm going to treat you like a whore and take what I want and make you mine." Gabriella screamed loudly until Nick's hand came down across her face she cried out in pain but his lips covered hers. Once he was done kissing her he shoved a sock into her mouth to keep her from screaming. Then he started biting her neck ignoring her whimpers. She closed her eyes imagining that she was somewhere else. After her clothes where taken off Nick grabbed her breasts and sucked on them hard then made his way down her body to her pussy. He fingered her hard a couple times to make himself harder. Once he was hard enough he put a condom on and rammed himself into her ignoring her screams of pain, which were muffled by the sock in her mouth. He felt his peak coming fast so he decided to play with her breasts more and rammed her harder. Once he came in the condom he slipped out of her and took the condom off and pours his cum all over her. "You will remember this night forever bitch and no matter how many people you are with you will always remember how tonight you were my fuck toy." Gabriella laid there just wanted it to all go away. Nick put his clothes back on and untied her from the bed, "We're over by the way," he grabbed her face, "but you tell anyone and I will make sure your life is a living hell, do you understand?" when she didn't respond he slapped her again. "I said do you understand?" She nodded weakly. Nick looked at her and laughed then left shutting the door behind him. Gabriella took the sock out of her mouth then laid there sobbing.

After Gabriella calmed down she got up and got dressed. She walked downstairs slowly wincing in pain with every step she took and walked out of the house. When she got outside she stumbled to Troy's house getting more and more tired by the minute. When she got to his door step she knocked weakly then everything went black.

Troy was up in his room, "TROY GET DOWN HERE NOW." He ran downstairs wondering why his mom sounded so scared. When he got downstairs he couldn't believe what he saw. Gabriella was on his couch, bloody and bruised, with her eyes closed. He rushed over, "What happened?" His mom looked up at him, "I don't know I heard a knock, and when I opened the door Gabi was laying there." Suddenly Gabriella opened her eyes a little and hoarsely said, "Troy help me." "I'm here Brie, what happened?" "Troy just hold me first," Gabriella sobbed as Troy took her into his arms. "I'm here Brie, I'm here."

**A.N**- This was such a hard chapter for me to write. But I needed a little more drama please don't hate me. It all gets better from here, or I think it does, cause I haven't finished the story yet. Please review and sorry again for this chapter. LOVES GUYS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A.N**- I'm so glad people are still reading. When I went online today I saw that I had two more reviews. Yay! You guys are great thanks for the reviews. Anyways I'll get to the chapter and stop rambling.

Troy held Gabriella tightly as they talked, "I was so scared, Troy. I just let him do it to get him away from me and get it over with.**" "**I know Brie and I promise he will never hurt you again." They sat in silence thinking to themselves. Troy was angry that someone had hurt his best friend and the love of his life. Gabriella looked up at Troy, "Hey Troy?" "Yeah?" "Do you think our parents would let me stay here tonight?" "We can ask them Brie." The teens got up and walked downstairs. Lucille had already told Maria what had happened. When the teens got to the kitchen they saw Maria, Jack, and Lucille sitting at the table talking. Maria stood up and hugged Gabriella for what seemed like the thousandth time since she arrived three hours before, "Are you feeling okay, Gabi, I'm so sorry." "I'm okay mom but I wanted to ask you guys something." "Okay Gabi what is it?" Gabriella took a deep breath, "I was wondering if I could stay here tonight, I know it sounds silly but I feel safe with Troy around…" she continued to ramble until she heard her mom speak, "Gabi, it's fine with me as long as its okay with Jack and Lucy." Gabriella and Troy looked at the two older Bolton's. Lucille spoke up first, "We would love for you to stay tonight." Gabriella smiled and hugged them all quickly, "Thank you so much!" Troy did the same and they went to the living room. "Troy can we sleep down here tonight like we used to." Troy chuckled, "Of course we can, why don't we go to your house and pick up some clothes then come back and watch a movie. "Gabriella hugged Troy and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "That sounds great and thank you for being the bestest best friend a girl could ever have." Troy laughed, "Anytime, anywhere Brie, you know that." They told their parents where they were going then went to Gabriella's to get her stuff. Once they got her stuff they came back to the house and said bye to Maria Troy said that he needed to go somewhere for a short time. "Troy please stay here." "Brie I'll be back soon okay?" Gabriella sighed and nodded. Troy kissed her cheek and walked out to his truck and drove off.

**Uh oh where's Troy going? Find out next time in Love in the End Zone! Loves guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Troy pulled up in front of the house and smirked as he saw Nick sitting outside. Troy got out of truck quickly, "Yo asshole I need to speak with you," Nick looked up, "Bolton what could you possibly have to say to me," Troy walked right up to nick and punched him hard and smirked as Nick stumbled back. Once he regained his balance he lunged at Troy tackling him to the ground. Nick punched troy in the face then felt the hard ground under his back and before he could look up Troy was sending multiple punches to his face and chest. Nick's father and older brother came rushing out of the house. Nick's father grabbed Troy and pulled him off of Nick, "You will never touch her again, you are a son of a bitch for treating her that way." Nick rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Troy." Nick and his brother went inside and Nick's father escorted him to his car, "I don't know what this is about but never come back here, Troy so before I call your coach and your father, get in your truck and go home." Troy rolled his eyes and got in his truck and pulled out of the drive way. He decided not to go home immediately so he just drove around.

After about an hour later he pulled into his driveway. He sighed when he saw Gabriella's silhouette pacing back and forth in front of the window. He got out of his car and walked slowly to the door. Gabriella looked up when she heard the door open. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Troy walk in with a huge black eye. She gasped, "What happened?" "Let's just say the other guy looks worse and he deserved what he got," she hit his arm hard. "What the hell are you talking about?" "I went to go see Nick," Troy became concerned when he saw Gabriella's eyes go wide. "Brie, what's wrong?" "N-nothing Troy I'm fine. Let's go get you something from your eye." Before he could answer she was already walking towards the kitchen.

Later on that night, Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching a movie. Lucille and Jack had gone upstairs earlier so that the teens could be alone. Troy had set up sleeping bags and pillows while they had waited for the pizzas and he had let Gabriella pick movies for them to watch while they ate and after too. Once they had finished off the pizza Gabriella picked out another movie. Troy frowned at how distant she looked. "Brie are you feeling okay?" Gabriella nodded afraid that if she opened her mouth she would tell him how she feels about him. She had to admit she loved that he protected her but she also hated that he got hurt because of her. She sat back down and Troy made a funny face and tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked at him she started laughing. They went back and forth a few times laughing and doing funny faces. The final time that Gabriella made a face she broke off laughing so hard. "I love your laugh Brie." Gabriella blushed deeply, "Thanks Wildcat." They watched movies and talked until midnight. Then they laid down in their sleeping bags. Gabriella snuggled into Troy and he wrapped his arms around her. He waits for a few minutes then takes a deep breath, "Hey Brie?" She mumbles a yeah and falls asleep with her head on Troy's chest without him knowing. "I'm in love with you," he whispers. After a few minutes he looks down to see her asleep and he groans. He lays there thinking for a little while until sleep takes over his body.

**A.N- hope you enjoyed! Hope everything makes sense. Also I got a PM today from zanessalov3r about a story I'm going to post the email below if you know the story please comment or PM me please. Also comment on the story I enjoy reading them****.**

**Either rated T or M!**

"Troy and Gabriella meet I think on vacation and Gabriella has a son and Troy has a daughter but it's not really his daughter its his brothers. Troy is married when he meets Gabriella but when he gets back from vacation him and his wife get a divorce then Troy and Gabriella bump into each other a few years later!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Love in the End Zone**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A.N**- I have only up to chapter 14 written but I'm hoping to write more tomorrow I wanted to put up a few chapters to make sure you guys had something to read just in case it takes me a while.

Gabriella whimpered and woke up screaming, "NO STOP!" She sat up pushing the hands, that she thought were touching her, away. When she opened her eyes she was met with darkness. She heard a noise and turned her head quickly to see a figure running into the room. "Troy?" "I'm here Brie, I needed a drink." He walked over to her quickly and sat beside her pulling her into his arms. "It's okay just please hold me." Troy nodded and held onto her laying his head on hers, "I'd be happy to Brie." A little while later Gabriella fell back asleep. Troy laid back with Gabriella in his arms. He fell back asleep only to be awoken by Gabriella about an hour and a half later. This went on most of the night, and Troy just held her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. At 8:00 Lucille and Jack came downstairs to find Troy and Gabriella sleeping and holding onto each other. The two adults decided to let the teens sleep since they knew that the night before wasn't very good. They had heard Gabriella off and on all night but knew that Troy would want to take care of her himself, so they left them alone. Because they knew if Troy needed them he would let them know. Lucille and Jack went to the kitchen and while Jack read the newspaper Lucille made breakfast. Gabriella woke up about 30 minutes later and looked up at a still sleeping Troy next to her. She rubbed his cheek and bit her lip, "_I'm in love with you, why can't I just tell you?_" She felt Troy stir under her touch and she removed her hand. "Hey Brie." "Hi Wildcat." "How are you feeling?" "I'm okay." "That's good it'll take time, Brie, hey I smell breakfast so why don't we eat and then go hang out together." Gabriella nodded, "Sounds great." Troy smiled and stood up offering his hands to Gabriella. She took them and he pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They walked into the kitchen, "Good morning guys. Breakfast should be done soon. How are you two feeling?" Mrs. Bolton hugged both teens, "I'm good, ma." "I'm okay Lucy, thanks for asking." "You're welcome deary." Gabriella and Troy sat down at the table and Gabriella leaned over to whisper in Troy's ear, "Thank you for everything you are doing, its really sweet of you. You're the best." Troy smiled and whispered back, "I always want to be here for you no matter what happens, ever, I will be here." Gabriella kissed his cheek and Lucille brought over breakfast and sat down. Everyone dug in and through out breakfast they just talked and enjoyed each others company.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
